The Zipper
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: What happens when a certain blue haired kunoichi has to use the bathroom? Read to find out! Oneshot.


**Oneshot that I came up with long ago. You don't like, you don't read. Enjoy :)**

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

These were the words of Hinata Hyuga, kunoichi and member of Team 8 as she sped through the empty hallways of the Hokage Tower with both of her hands on her crotch. She had been fighting her urge to urinate ever since since she was summoned by Tsunade to give her report on the last mission. The blue haired Hyuga had always had some bladder issues, and she never strayed too far from a bathroom. However, certain missions put her in uncomfortable situations; last one she went on, she had a find a spot in the woods, which was easier said than done. But at least that was better than doing it in her clothes.

Hinata stopped for a moment and stared at the flight of stairs below. 'Oh Kami, this can't be good,' she thought as she crossed her legs and dug her hands further into her crotch. Going up a flight of stairs was bad enough, but a downward flight? If she ran, with every hard step, her bladder would jump up and down frequently, possibly to the point of bursting and releasing pee involuntarily. In order to avoid this, she descended the flight of stairs very slowly, as to not put any more pressure on her poor aching muscles.

"P-please let there be a bathroom down here," Hinata said as she managed to finish the agonizing flight of steps. With her hands still down her crotch, she continued to make a mad dash for it, hoping to get to a toilet in time. At the same time, what if she couldn't make it? What if someone saw? Hinata wiped these thoughts from her head quickly; you know what they say, "You speak things into existence."

Hinata was still rushing through the long, tedious, seemingly endless hallways when suddenly, she saw a sign for the women's bathroom. 'Oh thank Kami,' she thought. She opened the door swiftly and went to the nearest toilet. Hinata proceeded to unbutton her blue pants and unzip them; and this is where our little situation begins. Apparently, as her cousin Neji used to put it, fate was not on Hinata's side as the zipper refused to come down. "W-what the hell?" the shy kunoichi questioned. She pulled on the zipper as hard as she could, but it would not budge. "Oh, come on," Hinata complained. Her desperation got even worse if it was possible. "If I don't get this down I'm gonna wet myself," she moaned in agony. Again and again she tugged on the zipper, but like all the times before, it was still stuck.

Hinata's bladder couldn't take anymore and a squirt of piss escaped into her panties, but not enough to be visible on her pants. Regardless of visibility, Hinata froze. 'N-no, no, no, this can't be happening,' her mind stated. "O-oh no, i-it looks like I'm not coming out of here dry," the normally quiet blue-haired girl said out loud. She tried holding back another squirt of pee, but nature took its course and another stream came out of her urethra. Soon, a long stream of warm, yellow urine was flowing into her pants, with a loud hissing sound accompanying it. Her blue ninja pants began to darken, and piss continued to rush out and eventually started pooling underneath her. Hinata groaned in both relief, and a hint of irritation.

"Stupid stupid Hinata," she berated herself, "Made it to the toilet but still pissed yourself. Oh, well, the deed is done, now I gotta get out of these pants."

Standing there in a rather large golden puddle, Hinata attempted to pull the zipper down again, but it still would not move an inch. Letting go of the zipper, she looked down and examined herself. Her pants were drenched and the fabric clung to her thighs and legs. She put a hand on her crotch to feel how wet she was. "Oh my K-Kami, I-I'm so wet" Hinata whimpered in humiliation. With no other solution of getting out of her pissy wet pants, she pulled out a kunai hidden in her jacket pocket, and began to cut down at the front of her pants, revealing her orange thong, which was horribly soaked with urine. She placed the pissed in, torn pants on the ground away from her piss puddle. The lavender eyed Hyuga walked over to the sink and got a good amount of paper towels that were located on the side. She proceeded to place them all on her puddle and began wiping, hoping to get the piss up completely. After ten whole minutes of cleaning up her foul liquid, Hinata ripped off a sheet of toilet paper, lowered her thong, and wiped her vagina, which still had droplets of pee remaining. She sat down on the toilet and sighed, totally embarrassed and exhausted at what just happened.

"Great, just great. How are you gonna explain this one Hinata," she mockingly asked herself. She was right; how was she going to explain this? She couldn't exactly say, 'I made it to the bathroom but still pissed myself' could she? Teary-eyed, she placed her head in her hands, mumbling 'Why me?' the entire time. In the end, she was so close, yet so far.


End file.
